Adventures of Tamriel
by Bernardascoffee
Summary: A High Elf and an Imperial get off a ship in Anvil, seeking fame and money-making opportunities.


"I hate boats," Haldrenad said.  
"Well, it was either that, or walking through all of Tamriel," explained Victius.  
"I'm not sure which I would've chosen, had I been there to make the choice."  
"I'm sure you would've chosen boat if you knew how much food would have cost."  
"Speaking of costs, how much was this trip? Do we have anything left?"  
Victius searched through his coin purse, and made a count of how many septims they had left. "Well, I think the average for most inns here in Anvil is... Ten septims per person? For three nights, we will have about forty septims left, which is enough for a single dinner for the two of us."  
"Oh, stop with your mathmatics, you skeever, it gives me a headache," Haldrenad complained.  
Haldrenad was a High Elf who originated from Summerset Isle, but his family was forced to move to Morrowind because he had accidently burnt down a building in a Daedra-related incident. Haldrenad had been getting educated in the Isles, but that ended in Morrowind, so he was under-educated.  
"Of course it would, but you could get an education at the Arcane University, I hear that they offer that now-a-days," Victius explained.  
"Oh, that'd sound like a great idea if we had any money," Haldrenad screamed.  
"Calm down, I can get us money if I can find something at the right price and sell it higher."  
"Where would you get that? Whisk it from the air?"  
"No, we're going to steal it, but we have to figure out where to find it..."  
Victius is an Imperial merchant who is quite the 'lucky' person. If someone tried to give him a bad price for something, he'd pay for the item, come back the next night, and ransack the place. Born and raised in Bravil, his skills are never out of practice.  
"Steal it? Are you mad?! Do you realize this is a town full of pirates, so people will have their hands on their purses like it was their children in their very arms?"  
"Of course I do, but we will just have to work around it. Now, start looking for a warehouse or something."  
After a few moments of searching, the two came across the Anvil Docks Warehouse. The sun was going down, so they decided to deal with this in the morning. They entered the town walls, and walked over to the Count's Arms, the only inn in town offering beds.  
As they walked in, the assumed-to-be proprietor looked up from the counter.  
"Ah, some new customers! Welcome to the Count's Arms! Are you interested in a bed for the night? Or perhaps you're interested interested in someone to share that bed with? Hmm?"  
The Redguard chuckled.  
"You're not serious, right," Victius inquired.  
"Oh, I'm serious. I've got a wide assortment of women and even-"  
Before he could finish the sentence, Victius had him in a death grip, nearly pulling the Redguard over the counter.  
"NEVER offer a man a human being as a sex thing again! You will NOT make another customer from over the counter!"  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I-I just was trying to give those women some work!"  
"How about you pay for them to go to a university instead!"  
Victius let the Redguard go.  
"Alright, now that's settled, we'd like a room."  
Haldrenad tapped Victius on the shoulder. Victius turned around and noticed Haldrenad's unsatisfied face.  
"I'm sorry, if we're going to get food for tonight and tomorrow, we're gonna have to share a room," Victius whispered.  
"Fine, but try to get two beds."  
Victius turned to the proprietor.  
"I'll still go for the single room, but can we get two beds?"  
"Sure, not a problem. The room is to your left at the top of the stairs. That'll be ten septims."  
Victius dug into his coinpurse, counted to ten, and handed the red-skinned man the money.  
"Thank you, enjoy your night," the Redguard suggested. "Hope they die in Oblivion," he mumbled under his breath.  
Victius and Haldrenad marched up the stairs, and found their room. Haldrenad opened the door and groaned.  
"Victius, there's one bed in here," Haldrenad complained.  
"There is. I'll go talk to the proprietor in the morning, so deal with sleeping in the same bed with another bed for one night, alright?"  
"Fine."  
And with that, the two got into bed, and descended into a deep sleep.


End file.
